Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional shaped object manufacturing device, a method for manufacturing a three-dimensional shaped object, and a three-dimensional shaped object.
Related Art
A three-dimensional shaped object manufacturing device in which a three-dimensional object is shaped while bonding powder by using a bonding liquid is known (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-150556). In this manufacturing device, the following operations are repeated to form the three-dimensional object. Initially, a powder layer is formed by thinly spreading the powder with a blade, and a bonding liquid is ejected to a desired part of the powder layer to bond the powder. As a result, in the powder layer, only the part of the powder layer where the bonding liquid was ejected is bonded, so that a thin plate-shaped member (hereinafter referred to as “unit layer”) is formed. Thereafter, on the powder layer, an additional powder layer is thinly formed, and the bonding liquid is ejected to the desired portion. As a result, in the portion of the newly formed powder layer where the bonding liquid was ejected, a new unit layer is formed. At this point, the bonding liquid ejected on the powder layer penetrates to reach the previously formed unit layer, and therefore the newly formed unit layer is bonded to the previously formed unit layer. The thin plate-shaped unit layers are laminated one-layer by one-layer by repeating the operations. Thus, a three-dimensional object can be formed.
With such three-dimensional shaped object shaping technology (three-dimensional shaped object manufacturing device), an object can be immediately formed by bonding powder as long as three-dimensional shape data of the object to be formed is provided, and it is not required to make a mold prior to the shaping. Therefore, the three-dimensional object can be promptly formed at low cost. Also, the shaping is performed by laminating thin plate-shaped unit layers one-layer by one-layer. Therefore, even if the object is, for example, a complex member having an inner structure, the object can be formed as an integral shaped object without forming a plurality of components in a separate manner.
However, in a conventional three-dimensional shaped object manufacturing device, prompt detection was not possible when friction, damage, etc., of the layer forming unit occurs, thereby causing irregularities in the thickness of the layers, and therefore, it was difficult to manufacture a three-dimensional shaped object with sufficiently high dimensional accuracy.